


All I Want For Christmas Is Dean Winchester | Jensen Ackles *NSFW*

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roleplay, Sex, Unprotected Sex, probably errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Oh I think I have a good one for Jensen. So maybe reader is either dating or married to him and she jokes about wanting dean for Christmas. Christmas morning she finds Jensen dressed like dean and of course it leads to sex❜❜- @shieldgirl18Pairings: Jensen Ackles x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Jensen Ackles, ‘Dean Winchester’, Y/n (Reader). Arrow (mentioned), Justice (mentioned), Zeppelin (mentioned)Summary: Jensen asks what y/n wants for Christmas, and she jokingly tells him, Dean Winchester.WARNINGS: fluff, roleplay, smut, sex, oral (female receiving), unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), probably errors ( I missed).Word Count: 2191
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You, Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205020
Kudos: 12





	All I Want For Christmas Is Dean Winchester | Jensen Ackles *NSFW*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreillystolemyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreillystolemyheart/gifts).



  * **_also, find this smut on_ [_Tumblr_ ](https://baybayreigns.tumblr.com/post/638714831724265472/all-i-want-for-christmas-is-dean-winchester)_& [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/999342337-celeb-imagines-preferences-all-i-want-for)_**

Jensen let out a loud sigh as he plopped on the couch next to you.

“How did the Christmas shopping go?” You asked him. Putting your bookmark in your book, then putting it down beside you. Laying on your side to face him. Running your fingers through his hair. Glancing at him.

“Grueling, getting Christmas presents for girls is so hard,” Jensen huffed out. Pouting at you.

“Us girls and women are very hard to shop for, that’s why money and gift cards are the best gifts,” You joked. Making Jensen chuckle.

“So… what do you want for Christmas?” Jensen asked.

“Hmm…” You hummed. Pretending to think for a second.

“I want…Dean Winchester,” You joked. Running your index finger down his jawline. Making Jensen raise his eyebrows. A smirk gracing his lips.

“Kidding, you don’t have to get me anything,” You spoke again. Leaning closer to him, you pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, then pulled away.

“I’m going to make dinner,” You spoke, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Leaving Jensen on the couch. A mischievous expression crossed Jensen’s face as an idea popped up in his head. He looked over his shoulder to look at you, a smirk gracing his lips. If Dean Winchester is what you want for Christmas, then he wouldn’t deny you of your wish.

__________________________________________

Your eyes fluttered open, letting out a yawn. Stretching your arms and legs. Craning your neck to look at Jensen only to find him not there.

“Jensen,” You shouted. Only to get no response.

“Jay,” You called out again. Only to get no response. You pouted, getting up and walking to the bathroom, thinking maybe he went to get his kids.

You grabbed your toothbrush, turning the faucet on. Water flowing out. You turned the tap to the warm section. Then put your toothbrush under the water wetting it. Then turn the faucet off. Taking the cup off of the toothpaste, then putting some on your toothbrush. Placing the toothpaste down on the vanity.

You then proceeded to brush your teeth, once you were finished brushing your teeth, you turned the faucet on washing the toothpaste out of your mouth with water, then cleaned your tongue with the tongue cleaner on the back of your toothbrush. Once you were finished doing that you washed your mouth out with water. Then clean your toothbrush, putting it back in the toothbrush holder. You turned off the faucet. Turning around and walking out of the bathroom. Stopping in the threshold as you saw Jensen laying on his side on the bed. A long green Henley shirt on as well as blue jeans.

“Jensen…” You gasped out.

“Who’s Jensen?” Jensen spoke in a gruff deep voice. Raising a brow at him.

You captured your bottom lip in your teeth. Slightly clenching your thighs together. As you realized, he was Dean Winchester.

He patted the mattress in front of him. Without much of a thought, you rushed over to him. Crawling over to him.

Placing your hands on his cheeks. Lowering your lips down towards his. Eyes fluttering closed as your lips pressed against his. He let out a deep moan. Climbing on top of him. Straddling his waist. Grinding against him. His hands holding your waist. Rolling over, your back was pressed against the mattress. Your boobs pressing against his chest. Your hands went to the hem of his green Henley shirt, tugging it up roughly, breaking the kiss so you could pull it off of him, he raised his arms so you could take off his shirt.

He pulled away from you. Both of you breathing heavily. Eyes dark with lust.

“You’re a feisty one, I like it,” He growled deeply. Making your core ache.

Before you could even utter a single word, he kissed you again. His hands slipped underneath your pj shirt, trailing up to up your boobs, and grabbing them. Moaning at the sensation of his warm hands touching your boobs. He deepened the kiss, his hands still groping your boobs. His hands slipped away from your boobs making you whine into his mouth.

His hands trailed down your stomach making you moan softly. He grabbed the hem of your shirt, tugging it up, breaking the kiss so he could pull it above your head. Chucking your shirt to the side.

His hands cupped the side of your face again. Pressing his lips against yours. Kissing you feverishly. His hands slipped away from the side of your face, trailing down towards your boobs. All the while breaking the kiss, trailing his lips down towards your neck, leaving feather-light kisses along your jawline, and neck. His hands cupping your boobs. Making you let out a loud moan. Your hands gripping his shoulders.

Your back arched as he trailed his lips down towards the valley of your breast. Still groping your boobs, he removed his left hand from your boob. His mouth immediately attached itself to your nipple, sucking lightly. Massaging your right boob.

“Oh my god,” You moaned out, arching your back as far as it could go. Head tilting back exposing your neck. Your hands falling to the bedsheets. Gripping them tightly, as he continued to suck on your nipple, he removed his mouth from your nipple. Smirking as he saw it was hard. He then moved on to the right boob, repeating the same process. Leaving you in a moaning mess.

He removed his mouth from your right boob, trailing his searing hot kisses down your chest, towards your stomach. Till he reached the waistband of your py pants, his hands trailed down your sides, till he reached the waistline of your pj pants, looping his fingers underneath it, tugging them down, you quickly tugged them off. Helping him out.

He tilted his head up. Looking at you with green eyes filled with lust. Lowering his head down towards your underwear. Taking the waistband in between his teeth, he pulled it down towards your ankles, taking it off, and discarding them to the side.

His lips touched your ankle, trailing feverish kisses up your leg until he reached your inner thigh. He repeated the same action on your other leg.

His mouth hovering over your glistening core. His warm breath fanning your core, making you let out a moan.

“Please…” You begged. Looking down at him with pleading eyes. He gave you a devilish smirk.

“So, impatient,” He tsked. Lowering his head down towards your wet core.

You let out a choked moan as his mouth touched your core. Slightly sucking. This made you moan even louder. Head tilting back, back arching as he sucked harder, his tongue swirling around your inner lips. Your fingers let go of the sheets, and went towards his hair, gripping it tightly as he continued to suck. Eyes fluttering closed. Toes curling.

“J-Dean,” You moaned out, slightly saying Jensen’s name instead of Dean. Your eyes snapped open, widening in fear. Hoping he didn’t hear your slip up. Unfortunately for you, he did. He continued to suck harder, removing his mouth from your core, and going towards your clit. You let out a loud moan. Gripping his hair tighter. As he swirled his tongue around your clit, he then proceeded to bring his mouth down to your clit. Sucking harshly. His finger teasing your entrance before he slipped then into your wet core.

“Fuck…” You moaned out loud, making him smirk against your clit. He continued to suck your clit while fingering you at a slow pace.

“Faster,” You demanded, he fastened his speed a little bit, adding another finger, waves of pleasure washing over your body. Just as those waves of pleasure suddenly came, they also disappeared when he pulled his fingers out, removing his mouth from your clit.

You let out a tiny whine, sitting up on your elbows, to look at him. He quickly put his mouth on your core, sucking roughly. His thumb going to your clit and rubbing harsh circles. Your head falling back onto the pillow. Eyes fluttering closed tightly. Your fingers gripped his hair tighter, as he continued to suck.

Intense waves of pleasure washing over you. You wrapped your legs around his head. Tightening them around him, as he continued to suck.

“Yes,” You moaned out. As a familiar sensation formed in the pit of your stomach.

“Dean,” You moaned loudly, as your orgasm washed over you. Your mouth opened in an o shape, body quivering as you came in his mouth. He continued to eat you out, swallowing your cum.

Giving it one final suck he pulled away, licking his lips. As he stared at you hungrily. You popped yourself up on your elbows, staring at him intently as your body still trembled from the aftermath of your orgasm.

“You look so pretty laying there naked and out of breath because of me.” He spoke in a gruff deep voice. Making you quiver even more. You clenched your thighs together as you felt yourself getting wet.

He undid his belt, making you let out a small moan. You sat up, crawling over to the edge of the bed. Till you were in front of him.

You grabbed his wrist making him arch an eyebrow at you, giving you a curious look.

“Let me,” You insisted. Making him smirk. You captured your bottom lip in between your teeth.

“Such a naughty girl,” He purred deeply. As you unzipped his pants, still biting your bottom lip. he felt his bulge get bigger. Tightening against his pants.

He sucked in a breath, as you peeled his jeans off of him, tugging them down. He pulled them down to his ankles, stepping out of them.

Your fingers slid down the waistband of his boxers, you tugged them down without much thought, freeing his erection, he let out a moan as it sprang up. While you wet your lips, staring at it in fixation. Before you could grab his shaft, his hand grabbed your wrist. Making you look up at him. Breath hitching as he hovered above you.

“Ah,” He warned you.

You let out a tiny whimper.

“But I want to please you,” You begged. Pouting at him.

“As much as I would love your mouth wrapped around my cock, I would much rather prefer it buried deep inside your pussy,” He deeply purred. Making you let out a tiny whimper. He smirked.

Pushing you down on the mattress. Climbing you top of you, you slightly shuffled backwards till you were in the middle of the mattress.

He searched your eyes for any signs of discomfort, you nod your head reassuringly.

He aligned his tip with your entrance. Slowly entering you. both of you let out a moan. Your hands grabbing his sides. Wrapping your legs around his waist. Lowering his body weight on you, your boobs pressed against his chest.

He then pulled out and thrusted in again, repeating the process until he got into a steady rhythm, thrusting deep inside of you. your fingernails trailed across his back, making him let out a loud groan, fastening his pace.

Your head fell back on the pillow. Eyes fluttering closed, mouth a gap. He took advantage of your exposed neck, leaving love bites on your neck.

Moans escaping your mouth, it was music to his ears, a sweet melody.

“You like that?’ He questioned you, as he thrusted deeper into you. Making your legs tighter around his waist. Fingernails digging deeper, drawing blood.

“Yes, oh, fuck,” You moaned loudly, making him smirk against your neck.

He fastened his pace, making your toes curl, as pleasure washed through your body in intense waves. Your walls clenching around his cock, made him moan against your neck. Feeling like he was on cloud nine. He was closer to releasing, but he wanted to make you come first. He trailed kisses up towards your ear.

“Your tight pussy feels so good around my cock,” He purred deeply into your ear before he captured your earlobe in between his teeth nibbling it. This seemed to make your orgasm arise. Toes curling harder, your body slightly trembling as a familiar sensation formed in the pit of your stomach. fingernails digging deeper. The back of your heel digging into his lower back.

Both of you getting closer to release.

“Let it go, babe, come all over my cock,” He growled deeply into your ear. This was your undoing, your whole body convulsed as your orgasm washed over you. Moaning loudly. He wasn’t far behind you his cock convulsing inside of you, moaning into your ear. Spilling his seed inside of you as soon as your warm juices touched his cock.

He rolled off of you. both of you breathing heavily. He carefully wrapped his arm around you. pulling your sweaty body closer to his sweaty body. You rested

“You should do this more often, roleplay as Dean Winchester,” You suggested breathlessly. A smirk graced Jensen’s lip. Letting out a deep chuckle.

“Oh, I think I could roleplay as Dean again,” He spoke deeply.

“Maybe, demon Dean or Michael Dean?” You suggested, making him chuckle…




**Author's Note:**

> Got a Jensen Ackles request? Send It in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
